KITA
by suyanq
Summary: Hanya kehidupan sekolah baru Sehun yang menurutnya... aneh? ntahlah. yang jelas, kalau kata Kai,.. ; "Hanya tentang kita." . Sehun semakin tidak mengerti! / #6of50StoriesProject EXO's KaiHun couple! RnR!


**KITA**

_story by soo-iceu_

EXO's Fanfiction

Multi-character

Warning! Typo(s), EYD Semi-sempurna, susah dimengerti, dll.

**...**

**chapter 1: Sekolah Baru**

**ㅡ****o00o****ㅡ**

Curious.

Itu yang dirasakan Sehun mengenai sekolah barunya sekarang. Matanya menyisir setiap bagian luar sekolah. Besar, dan unik. Banyaknya pepohonan dihalaman membuat sekolah ini semakin indah dipandang.

Jarang sekali, warna cat tembok sekolah adalah pink dan biru muda. Dan beberapa bagian dicat berwarna hijau. Bahkan ada lukisan khas anak tk.

Sehun jadi bingung. Sebenarnya sekolah ini, sekolah SMP atau Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Tapi itulah kesan yang menarik dari tampilan sekolah ini.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk kedalam sekolah itu.

Keningnya berkerut dalam. Mengernyit bingung. Lapangan sekolah terlihat ramai sekali. Hanya empat sampai lima orang saja yang berjalan-jalan dan duduk disepanjang koridor.

Gerombolan dari tengah lapangan itu sesekali menyuarakan sorak-sorak menyemangati dan kadang menjerit ngeri. Seperti menonton pertengkaran, batin Sehun.

Lalu matanya melotot karena menyadari sesuatu. Yah, meskipun tetap terlihat sipit.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju gerombolan itu. Ia juga bahkan dengan bodohnya menyelip-nyelip hingga sampai ke paling depan, dan menonton secara langsung adegan yang menurutnya kurang pantas untuk ukuran anak SMP.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya takut dan bingung. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara ketakutan, bingung, marah, kecewa, dan penasaran.

Pilihan akhirnya jatuh pada meminta tolong perempuan yang didekatnyaㅡyang memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengannyaㅡ untuk memanggil guru.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan kronologinya, Park Sooyoung?"

Gadis dengan rambut ombre hijau itu menunduk dan meremat tangan Sehun semakin erat. Sehun sama gugupnya dengan gadis disebelahnya. Sehun sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Huang Zi Tao yangㅡ"

"Aku bertanya pada Park Sooyoung, bukan padamu, Kim Kai!"

Sehun menyenggol pelan siku Sooyoung untuk segera menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Kai sunbae berlari sangat cepat dan terlihat terburu-buru.. Aku sedang bersama Seulgi unni sedang berbincang sambil berdiri. Tidak sengaja, tangan Kai sunbae menyibak rokku. Aku menjerit reflek. Tao sunbae tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memukul Kai sunbae bahkan saat masih berlari hingga Kai sunbae terpental. Dahinya terantuk ujung bangku dikoridor. Dan begitu saja, Tao sunbae mengajak Kai sunbae bertengkar. Aku berusaha melerainya namun semua murid malah bersorak. Aku jadi takut." Jelas Sooyoung dengan lirih.

Guru berkumis tipis itu menatap Sehun, hingga Sehun takut sendiri.

"_Your explanation_?" Tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng lesu.

"Dia murid baru, sir." Jawab Sooyoung lagi.

"Baiklah, Sooyoung, Sehun, kembali ke kelasmu. Aku akan membereskan mereka berdua."

Sehun dan Sooyoung mengangguk patuh dan keluar dari ruangan dengan aura mencekam itu. Sehun menghela nafas lega sekali dan melihat gadis disebelahnya yang masih terlihat resah.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Mereka kan, yang salah." Hibur Sehun. Sooyoung menggeleng takut.

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah... Tao sunbae sebenarnya berniat membelaku.. Tapi caranya yang salah... Aku bercerita seakan-akan aku menyalahkan Tao sunbae... Tapi Kai sunbae memang benar tak sengaja..." Cerita gadis itu, lirih. Sehun mengangguk dan menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan.

"Iya sudah.. Guru akan mengadili mereka seadil-adilnya.. Hm, aku Sehun. Kau?"

"Sooyoung. Tapi lebih sering dipanggil Joy. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 7-2."

"Yasudah. Ayo aku antar ke kelas. Maaf ya, gara-gara aku, kau jadi ikutan terlambat masuk kelas."

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

Dan pagi Sehun diisi dengan kejadian yang masih membuatnya penasaran dan kaget tentu saja.

Hari pertama di sekolah ini sangat-sangat berkesan.

Semoga berikutnya lancar dan indah ya. Aamiin.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun menutup buku tulisnya setelah selesai menulis catatan dari sang guru pengetahuan alamnya. Matanya menyapu seluruh isi kelas. Saat ini sudah jam ke lima, satu jam setelah istirahat. Namun belum ada murid yang berniat berkenalan dengannya secara langsung.

Apakah memang begini tradisi sekolah ini?

Menyedihkan.

"Murid-murid, perhatiannya!

Sekarang, saya akan memberikan tugas membuat kliping tentang materi yang barusan saya berikan. Dan tugas ini dikerjakan secara berkelompok.

Kelompoknya saya yang pilih atau kalian pilih sendiri?"

"Pilih sendiri saja!" Celetuk empat murid dibelakang secara bersamaan. Membuat sang guru mengangguk setuju.

"Satu kelompok tiga orang. Saya beri waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Saya pamit ya."

"YAHH KOK BERTIGA SIH!" protes keempatnya. Sehun melirik aneh keempatnya dan kembali fokus pada semua teman sekelasnya yang kocar kacir mencari teman sekelompok. Sehun hanya diam, menunggu sisa dari yang tidak punya kelompok.

Huh. Kebiasaan lama malas-bergaul-mu, keluar lagi ya, Hun?

"Uhm, Sehun. Aku boleh berkelompok denganmu?"

Sehun terkejut dan menoleh pada seorang perempuan yang menghampirinya malu-malu. Wajahnya manis sekali.

"Aku Hayi."

"Okay, Hayi. Kau sekelompok denganku."

"Satu lagi siapa?" Tanya Hayi, Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

Mata Hayi menyusuri sekeliling kelas, dan mendapati seorang perempuan tengah tertidur.

"Solbin-ah!"

"Ah?! Iya, Hayi? Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap wajahnya. Lucu sekali. Batin Sehun.

"Ish. Kau tertidur lagi? Ada tugas dari Younha seonsaengnim. Berkelompok. Kau bersamaku dengan Sehun saja!"

"Hm. Okay." Kata perempuan bernama Solbin itu.

"Jadi... Siapa yang mau nyari pembahasan?"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sesuai kesepakatan tadi, mereka bertiga akan bertemu di perpustakaan. Mencari bahan bersama-sama. Lalu yang meringkas Solbin, yang mencari gambar Sehun, dan yang mencetak serta menjilidnya adalah tugas Hayi.

Pembagian yang kurang adil sebenarnya.

Berhubung Solbin dan Hayi ada tugas piket hari ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan duluan.

"Menurutmu yang ini bagaimana? Materi ini mudah menurutku."

"Aku mengikutimu saja, Zitao. Aku, kan, hanya tinggal meringkasnya."

Sehun samar-samar mendengar percakapan yang hangat didalam, dan mendengar nama yang tak terlalu asing ditelinganya.

Zitao?

"Yasudah Kai. Aku bab dua saja dan kau bab satu."

Kai?

Okay, ia sangat mengenal nama-nama ini.

Sehun melotot ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Nama yang ada di cerita Joy. Tao dan Kai. Kenapa mereka akrab sekali disini?!

Sehun mencari keberadaan sang pemilik nama. Dan ternyata, dua orang itu ada dibalik rak buku pengetahuan umum.

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat salah satu dari mereka menengok kearahnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis kearah salah satu diantara mereka dan berjalan tenang kearah rak buku pengetahuan alam.

"Hey."

Terkejut lagi mendengar suara asing yang berasal dari dekatnya. Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati salah satu dari mereka yang tadi menatapnya. Ia tinggi, dan bermata panda. Rambutnya berdiri seperti landak. Dan dimata Sehun ia seperti preman. Sehun tegang seketika. Bagaimana jika ia akan di hajar juga?

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu? Aku Tao. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Sehun menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengambil buku tentang kingdom.

Sehun lama-lama merasa risih karena si Tao ini masih menatapnya. Huh. Solbin dan Hayi kemana pula? Pasti makan dulu. Ngeselin. Batin Sehun.

"Omong-omong, kau murid baru? Siapa namamu?"

"I-iya... Sehun."

"Ah, Sehun. Nama yang lucu. Apalagi saat kau menyebutkan namamu. Lidahmu terpeleset ya?"

Sehun mendecak pelan. Ia memang cadel huruf S dan R. Sedangkan Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Ada perlu apa kau disini?" Tanya Tao.

"Ngerjain tugas." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Ohh. Sendiri aja?"

"Nggak. Sama Hayi dan Solbin. Tuh orangnya." Jawab Sehun yang terdengar sangat ketus. Tao mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum pada kedua perempuan yang baru saja datang.

"Hai, Sehun, Tao sunbae. Maaf ya lama. Nih, bubble tea untukmu." Kata Hayi.

Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Oh, kau suka bubㅡ"

"Tao? Kau ngapain disini? Aku sudah selesai. Sana kerjakan!"

Tao mendecak dan menatap sinis laki-laki yang baru saja datang. Dan Sehun pastikan laki-laki yang ini bernama Kai.

Tao tersenyum pada Sehun. "Sampai jumpa." Katanya lalu pergi. Ramah sekali. Batin Sehun sebal.

Sehun melirik Kai yang masih menatapnya dingin. Wajahnya masih babak belur dan pelipisnya terbalut kapas yang warnanya kini memerah. Mungkin darahnya masih mengalir.

"Kau Sehun?"

"Ya."

Kai tersenyum, membuat Sehun bingung bukan main.

"Aku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah."

"Hah?"

Kai hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak paham dan beralih ke dua teman sekelompoknya itu. Wajahnya memerah dan saling meremat tangannya satu sama lainnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kai sunbae tampan sekali, Hun. Kau beruntung dapat wink darinya!" Kata Hayi. Sehun hanya tertawa. Kai, most flower boy, eh?

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Maaf. Sunbae nunggu lama?"

Kai yang tengah menyandar ditembok dengan earphone yang bertengger nyaman ditelinganya langsung tersenyum dan reflek menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Hanya dua puluh menitan."

"Itu mah, lama!" Kata Sehun, mencebikkan bibirnya. Membuat Kai terkekeh pelan, dan reflek mengacak rambut karamel Sehun.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" Tanya Kai sambil merangkul bahu sempit Sehun.

Bahu Sehun memang tidak selebar teman-temannya, bahkan dibandingkan dengan temannya yang melambaipun, bahu Sehun kalah lebar.

"Oh Sehun. Sunbae?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Loh? Kenapa dipanggil Kai?"

"Gak apa. Jika berdua denganku, kau harus memanggilku Jongin. Kalau di sekolah, panggil aku Kai."

"Hm. Arraseo. Omong-omong, ada keperluan apa sunbae, sampai menungguku?"

Kai tersenyum. "Mau main?"

Dan tawaran itu disambut dengan senyuman lebar Sehun.

Benar, kan? Akhirnya lebih baik.

Semoga nantinya semakin baik ya.

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinued****ㅡ****.㈂9**

_a/n: _

Hellaaa!

I'm back, membawa cerita baru ahixx.

Kurang ajar ya. Padahal banyak yg belom selesai huhu㈷7㈷7 maaf yah;-*

Eh.. Aku mau ngapus wgt. Mau ngetik ulang yang Inshaa Allah lebih greget;3

Gimana gimana? Setuju gkk?

QOTD: gimana dengan cerita ini? Banyak orang cewek yaaa :3

Quiz perchapter:

1. Ada yang tau, Solbin member girl group apa? Sertakan tahun lahir si cantik itu yah!;3

Hadiahnya? Berupa doa(?)

Mwah. Bubay! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

ㅡo00oㅡ

Januari 2015

soo-iceu.

_**P.s.: check wattpad com/user/radenayudian . vote and comment for my 1st project, different [based on my true story!].**_


End file.
